


Tree Roots

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy really hates tree roots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Roots

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: "for Bellarke “I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.”"

Bellamy really hated tree roots.

A couple of days earlier some of the campers had found a couple warehouses that had some useful supplies inside. So, Bellamy and Clarke had gone to check them out and to bring some more stuff back. Clarke had gone into one warehouse, and Bellamy into the other. He had looked around, grabbed as much as he could carry, and headed back outside.

Clarke was already there. She was leaning against the side of her warehouse, a small pile of stuff at her feet.

“What’d you find?” She asked, walking towards him.

“I found a few blankets,” Bellamy said, “and there are a lot-”

His foot caught on a tree root, and he fell forwards. His face collided with Clarke’s crotch and his arm hit her midsection, bringing her down with him.

“Are you ok,” Bellamy said, scrambling to get off of her, his cheeks burning.

“Um, I’m fine,” Clarke said. She got up, looking almost at red as he felt.

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds.

“We should, um, we should go back now,” Clarke said, looking at the ground.

“Uh, yea,” Bellamy said.

He started picking up the stuff that had gone everywhere when he tripped, and Clarke turned to pick up her stuff.

* * *

 

The walk back to camp were the most uncomfortable hours of Bellamy’s life. Neither of them talked the entire time.

When they got back to camp, Bellamy took all of the guns and bullets they had found, and went to go ‘make sure they work, or something’.

* * *

 

They avoided each other like the plague.

“What’s up with you and Clarke?” Raven asked Bellamy a few days after the incident.

“Nothing,” Bellamy said, “nothing’s up with me and Clarke.”

“Then why are you two avoiding each other?” Raven asked.

“We’re not avoiding each other,” Bellamy insisted.

“Then why did I see you guys make eye contact yesterday, then turn around and walk in opposite directions yesterday?” Raven asked.

“I remembered that  had to do something,” Bellamy said, “I don’t know why Clarke did it.”

“Fine, don’t tell me,” Raven said, “I’m not the only one who’s going to be asking you questions.”

“I’ll tell everyone else the exact same thing, because there is nothing up between me and Clarke,” Bellamy insisted.

“If you say so,” Raven said, walking away.

 

 


End file.
